


Truthful

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: One-shot. For the first time Goku speaks openly about his true feelings for Chichi.





	Truthful

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I posted on ff.net a few years ago (2011 actually... wow, 7 years ago! That went fast lol.) It got good reviews so I thought I should upload it here. Reading it over, it seems so old and badly written now haha... but it still made me cry a little so I guess it's still good. Although I cry at everything so maybe that doesn't mean much lol. Anyway, let me know what you think!

_I have seen the morning burning golden on the mountains in the skies._  
_Achin' with the feelin' of the freedom of an eagle when she flies._

"I've been married to her for most of my life. We met when we were kids, got married and had two boys. We've lived together for… … well, I guess I don't even know how many years." 

_Turnin' on the world the way she smiled upon my soul as I lay dying._  
_Healin' as the colours in the sunshine and the shadows of her eyes._

"She was one of the first girls I ever saw, one of the first friends I ever made… I guess when I think about it, she probably helped make me who I am today. I sure don't know where I'd be without her. I don't know _who_ I'd be…"

_Wakin' in the mornin' to the feelin' of her fingers on my skin._  
_Wipin' out the traces of the people and the places that I've been._  
_Teachin' me that yesterday was something that I never thought of trying._

"She was always such a good person. She was kind, beautiful, caring… She was so loving towards her family and friends, and she tried so hard to be a good wife. We got married when we were eighteen, and ever since then she did everything she could to make me happy. She tried her best to give our kids a good home, help them find their way in the world… and give us all the best life we could ever have." 

_Talkin' of tomorrow and the money, love and time we had to spend._

"I guess… when I think about it… she spent her whole life doing everything she could for me." 

_Lovin' her was easier than anything I'll ever do again._

"And I… never did anything for her." 

_Comin' close together with a feelin' that I've never known before, in my time._

"She was always there for me. Always. I wish I could say I was always there for her… but the truth is… I wasn't. It's not like I didn't want to be, but… I guess I always had other things to deal with." 

_She ain't ashamed to be a woman, or afraid to be a friend._

"I appreciated everything she did for me, but she probably thought I didn't. I never showed it, not half as much as I should have anyway. I barely thanked her for anything, I just kept asking for more. I got her mad a lot, even made her sad sometimes… but she forgave me. She forgave me for a lot of stuff… I don't really know why. I know I didn't deserve it, and I know that sometimes… sometimes I broke her heart." 

_I don't know the answer to the easy way she opened every door in my mind._

"I guess what I want to say is… I'm sorry. I put you through a lot of bad stuff, stuff you really didn't deserve. I took you for granted, and I know that… I guessed I figured you'd always be around… because I couldn't stand to think that someday you wouldn't be. I guess I… I never really told you how much I needed you. How much you changed my life… and how much I loved you." 

_But dreamin' was as easy as believin' it was never gonna end._

Goku stared down at the hole in the ground, his friends and family surrounding him and his eyes glistening with tears. "How much I still do." He smiled, throwing a white rose onto her casket. "… Goodbye, Chichi." 

_And lovin' her was easier than anything I'll ever do again._

"I love you." 

________________________________________

'Loving Her Was Easier (Than Anything I'll Ever Do Again)'  
\- Kris Kristofferson


End file.
